


Mission Of Destiny

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Assassin Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Get what i'm saying?, Government Conspiracy, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean-American Character, Korean-American Seungri, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Partly inspired by Iris, Rich Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Rouge Agent Seunghyun, Rouge Spy Seunghyun, Saving the World, Secret Agent Seungri, Spy Seunrgi, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, The enemies to lovers thing is one-sided, Thief Seunghyun, Work In Progress, World Travel, it's more, protective seunghyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Twenty-two year old Seungri Lee wouldn't say he completely liked being a spy/secret agent,but he didn't hate it either.Plus as long as it kept him alive and on the American government's good side,he could live with it.That is until a series of unforseen events leave Seungri on the run and falsely declared a traitor to the government he's loyally served almost his entire life.These events also force him to put his life in the hands of Rouge South Korean agent now Assassin for hire and part time theif Choi Seunghyun,who just might be the thing Seungri's been missing his entire life.





	Mission Of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri thought that this would be like any other mission.
> 
> He didn't think it would end with him on the run from the American government that he's served almost his entire life,not to mention wrongly accused of being a tratior.
> 
> He especially didn't think his life would end up in the hands of a Rouge South Korean Agent.
> 
> An incredibly attractive one at that.

**3:40 PM**

"You ready?"

Seungri let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding."As ready as I'm gonna be sir."He heard talking come from the background of the other end of his ear piece before he finally got a response.

"Alright,move in then."

And with that confirmation Seungri got up from where he was sitting and started walking._Here goes nothing._He thought._As usual._


End file.
